Come Back To Me
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Shawn will always run, but in the end, he will always come back to Juliet.


Don't own anything. This is my first Psych fic. Based on Come Back To Me by David Cook.

* * *

**Juliet**

I could tell the moment I looked into his eyes. It was time for him to leave again. I wish I could make him stay. Sometimes I can, but I know I won't be able to this time.

I wonder how long he'll be gone this time. This has only happened once before, all of the other times I managed to stop him, but it was a while ago. I'm almost surprised it took this long.

"_I'm sorry, Jules. I have to go."_

"_Just promise me one thing, Shawn."_

"_Anything."_

"_No matter where you go or how long you're gone, always come back to me. I'll let you go but you have to promise you'll come home."_

"_Always, Jules. I love you so much."_

I watched the lights on the motorcycle disappear around the corner. I'm not too worried. He always keeps his promises to me. I know that one day soon I'll wake up and go to work to find him waiting for me, just like last time.

_He's been gone for a week. I know I'm being rude to everyone at the station but I wake up every day hoping he'll be back, just to go home at the end of the day disappointed. Today is the first day that I didn't wake up and immediately start hoping. Which is why I was so excited to find a pineapple on my desk when I got to the station. _

_Now he's finally back and I have to wait hours to see him. People have already seen me walk in so it's not like I can just get up and leave. I'll have to make myself wait until lunch. Or hopefully he'll stop by before then._

It's so easy for me to picture him on the road with the wind pulling his hair back. It's easy for me to picture him free. I can't wait until he comes home. I hope he finds everything he's looking for out there.

I wish I could help him but I know he has to do this on his own. I hope he finds himself soon so he can come back to me.

* * *

**Shawn**

I hate leaving her but I know she understands my need to run. I know she knows I will always come back. After all I did make a promise. If I wasn't completely sure that Jules would be okay with me leaving, I wouldn't. I'd find a way to suppress the urge to run. I would make myself stay for her. Because everything I do is for her.

I can picture her sitting at her desk, working on paperwork for the latest case, or watching TV at home. I hope she knows that, when I leave, the only thing I can think about is her, how much I miss her, and other things all relating to Juliet.

I hope she knows that she is the only thing keeping me in Santa Barbara. I have Dad and Gus but I've left them before without a second thought.

"_Shawn, you don't have to leave. What do you think you're going to accomplish by running away from your problems."_

"_I don't know, Gus. It doesn't matter. I can't stay here."_

"_Will you at least tell me where you're going."_

"_I'll let you know when I figure it out."_

_I started the engine and took off, leaving my best friend behind in a cloud of dust._

Leaving Gus isn't a problem for me. My problem is the thought of leaving Jules. I want her to be happy, so if coming home is what makes her happy, then I'll drive until I find what I'm looking for so I can start heading back as soon as possible.

I smile at the thought of Jules eating pineapples and watching 80's movies until I come back. That's probably a less than accurate description of what she's doing right now but I know no matter what she's doing, she's waiting for me. Because I made a promise, and in return I got one too.

"_No matter where you go or how long you're gone, always come back to me. I'll let you go but you have to promise you'll come home."_

"_Always, Jules. I love you so much. As long as you're waiting for me, I'll come home."_

* * *

**Gus**

When Juliet called to tell me Shawn left, I was surprised by how surprised I felt. It was normal for Shawn to take off without anyone knowing where he was going or why. After spending my entire life with him, I learned to recognize the signs.

Honestly I stopped looking for them because every time I found one, Juliet came along and made him forget why he ever thought leaving was a good idea in the first place. Finally, after all this time, there was someone that could make him stay.

I know that I used to be the only one that could convince him not to leave, but I also know I did a terrible job of it. I almost always got there too late, or I never said the right thing to stop him from running.

_I opened the door, convinced I would be able to talk him down, to find all of his stuff gone. Everything that meant anything to Shawn was gone. He was gone. I knew it was coming, but I thought I would have more time. Time to stop him. Time to show him what he was leaving behind._

_I sat in the dark for a while, trying to call Shawn, but his phone kept sending me straight to voicemail. I finally gave up as the first sign of light streamed through the windows._

Juliet knows him. She knows how to stop him and I can't thank her enough for it. He has run from too many things in his life. It's time someone got him to slow down and think about what he was doing. What he was running from.

I know Shawn will always run. He will always find a reason to leave.

But just like I know Shawn will always run, I know, for Juliet, he will always come back.

* * *

I just recently started watching Psych. I've caught up but I'm a bit concerned with how the characters came off as, especially Gus. Hopefully I was close.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
